Harley and Ivy: The Fight
by Jake7901
Summary: Ivy finds some of her plants destroyed and checks the security tapes. She is furious when she sees Harley setting her plants on fire. Did Harley set out to destroy Ivy's plants? Or is someone trying to frame her?" Please read and review


Harley walked into Ivy's greenhouse and said "hey Red, ya in here?"

A vine came down from the ceiling and wrapped around her neck and picked her up. She gasped as the vine cut off her air supply.

"R…Red" she choked out.

Ivy walked up with her arms crossed.

"Red call off…the vine" Harley choked out trying to pull the vine off of her neck.

"No" Ivy said.

"Red it's…it's me" Harley choked out.

"I know" Ivy said "that's why I'm not calling off the vine."

Harley bent her knee, bring her foot up. She began feeling for the knife she kept in her boot. She started to get light headed as she finally found the knife. She pulled the knife out and cut the vine. She fell to the ground and began gasping and breathing heavily while gently rubbing her throat.

"What's wrong with ya?!" Harley yelled.

"What's wrong with me?!" Ivy yelled "what's wrong with YOU?!"

"What are ya talkin' about?" Harley asked.

"You tried to burn my plants!" Ivy yelled.

"I would never do that" Harley said.

"Oh yeah?" Ivy said "come explain this."

She grabbed one of Harley's pigtails and dragged her to a TV set and showed her a surveillance video. Harley gasped as she saw someone who looked just like her skipping around the greenhouse with a can of hairspray and a lighter setting random plants on fire.

"That ain't me" Harley said.

"It sure looks like you" Ivy said angrily as she approached her.

Harley pulled an extendable baton out of her pocket and extended it.

"I don't wanna do this, Red" Harley said.

"You don't get to call me that anymore!" Ivy yelled "you will call me Ivy like everyone else!"

Ivy reached into her pocket and threw a handful of seeds at her. Harley quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the seeds. Ivy began to reach for more seeds. Harley lunged forward and hit Ivy in the elbow with the baton, knocking her hand away from her pocket. She grabbed Ivy's shoulder with her empty hand and head-butted her in the forehead. Ivy fell down and glared at the blond woman.

"Ya know I would _nevah_ burn your plants" Harley said "that was someone who looked like me."

"I know it was you" Ivy said "you were trying to get back at me for tearing your favorite shirt!"

"Really?!" Harley yelled "Ya think I'd destroy your precious plants 'cos you ripped a shirt?!"

"Get out!" Ivy yelled.

"What?" Harley asked.

Ivy gritted her teeth and yelled "get out! Get out of my sight! Get out of my house! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Harley had tears running down her cheeks as she yelled "fine!"

She threw the baton down and ran out of the greenhouse and through the house. Ivy heard Harley's motorcycle start and drive away.

"Good riddance" Ivy said as she walked back into the house.

She sat on the couch and crossed her arms. She turned her TV on, it was still on Harley's cartoon channel. Ivy sighed and changed it to a plant documentary. Meanwhile, Harley was driving to Catwoman's apartment. She parked her bike and went to Selina's door and knocked.

She opened it and said "Harley, what are you doing here?"

"Ivy kicked me out" Harley said "can I crash here for a few days?"

"Did you just call her Ivy, not Red?" Selina asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "she saw someone dressed as me tryin' to burn her plants on a surveillance video. She tried to strangle me with a vine and threw poisonous seeds at me."

"I thought you were immune to her poisons" Selina said.

"I am" Harley said "it's just the fact that she took the notion."

"Who would frame you for burning Ivy's plants?" Selina asked.

"I don't know" Harley said as she started to cry.

"Come inside" Selina said.

Harley walked inside and Selina led her to the couch.

"You can sleep on the couch for a few days" Selina said "I'll help you find out who framed you if you want."

"Thanks" Harley said.

Selina patted her shoulder and said "no problem. Get some sleep and we'll start in the morning."

She brought Harley a pillow and blanket.

"Night Kitty" Harley said.

"Night Harley" she said as she walked out of the room.

The next morning, Harley woke up and started to make breakfast.

Selina walked into the room and asked "what are you doing?"

"Makin' breakfast" Harley said "I always did when I lived with Ivy."

"Well, thanks" Selina said "I'll head out after breakfast and try to get that surveillance footage."

Later that afternoon, Selina snuck into Ivy's greenhouse dressed as Catwoman. She carefully snuck around, using the plants as cover to avoid Ivy. She stole the memory card from the surveillance camera and snuck back out. She went back to her apartment where Harley was waiting.

She walked in and said "I got it."

"Awesome" Harley said "thanks Selina."

"It's Kitty" she said smiling.

She put the memory card in her laptop and played the video in slow motion. Harley stood behind her and watched.

"There's a reflection in the window" Harley said pointing at the screen.

Selina paused the video, zoomed in and cleaned up the image. It showed a woman with red hair showing under a blond wig and what looked like the Joker's face over her own.

Selina looked closely at it and said "is that-"

Harley slammed her fist on the table and yelled "The Joker's Daughter! I hate her with a burnin' passion!"

"She hates you too" Selina said "maybe she's trying to get rid of you by making Ivy hate you."

Harley's hands closed into tight fists.

"Can ya print that picture?" Harley asked.

"Sure" Selina said.

She printed it and handed it to her.

"Thanks Kitty, I owe ya a big one" Harley said.

"Don't worry about it" Selina said.

Harley put the picture in her pocket and headed to her motorcycle. She started it and drove back to Ivy's house. Ivy heard Harley's motorcycle pull up. She grabbed a shovel, and dropped several seeds on it. Harley put the kickstand down and got off the bike. She looked towards the house and saw Ivy walking outside with a shovel from her garden covered in thorns and small cactuses. Harley sighed and took a baseball bat out of one of the saddle bags of her bike. She approached Ivy as Ivy came towards her. They stopped three feet away from each other.

"I got proof it wasn't me" Harley said "we don't haveta do this."

"Yes we do" Ivy said as she charged her and swung the shovel.

Harley summersaulted backwards avoiding the shovel. She stepped forward and swung the bat, hitting Ivy in the shoulder. Ivy groaned and hit Harley in the side. Harley winced as she started bleeding. Harley glared at her and hit the shovel out of her hand with the bat. She hit Ivy in the knee with a loud crack.

Harley dropkicked her, then stood up and put her foot on Ivy's chest, holding her down and said "I didn't want to do that Ivy, but ya left me no choice. Now, just listen for a second."

Ivy grabbed Harley's foot and quickly twisted her leg, dislocating her knee. She shoved Harley's leg up, knocking her down. Harley pushed herself up to the sitting position as roots came up from the ground and wrapped around her ankles.

Harley reached to the side and grabbed Ivy's shovel and said "y'know what? Ya wanna kill me, go ahead."

She tossed the shovel in Ivy's lap.

"Why don'tcha look at this first?" Harley asked as she took the picture out of her pocket and threw it at Ivy.

Ivy unfolded it and looked closely.

Ivy gasped and asked "is that-"

"The Joker's Daughter!" Harley yelled "she tried to frame me so ya would try to take me out, since she can't! I was hoping ya trusted me enough to know I would nevah hurt your plants, but I was wrong!"

They heard footsteps approaching, they both looked and saw the Joker's Daughter walking out of the bushes. Harley gasped and reached for her bat. The Joker's Daughter quickly walked over and stomped on Harley's hand.

She grabbed the bat and said "you won't be needing this anymore, reject."

The Joker's Daughter smiled and raised the bat and said "bye-bye Miss Quinn."

With her left hand still trapped under the Joker's Daughter's foot, Harley reached for the KABAR knife in her boot with her right hand. The Joker's Daughter kicked Harley in the face and grabbed the knife out of her boot.

"Hmm" the Joker's Daughter said "would you rather be killed by your bat or your knife?"

Harley mumbled something.

The Joker's Daughter leaned down and asked "what?"

Harley spit a mouthful of bloody saliva in her face and said "I said go to Hell!"

The Joker's Daughter smiled and said "you first" as she raised the bat.

Suddenly, she was hit in the head and fell down.

Ivy stood over her with the shovel and said "I heal pretty quick."

She hit the Joker's Daughter in the right knee and said "that's for my plants."

She hit her left knee and said "that's for framing Harley."

She hit her in the chest and said "that's for attacking Harley."

Ivy raised the shovel above her head and yelled "THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL HARL!"

She hit her as hard as she could in the stomach. The Joker's Daughter heaved and threw up blood. Ivy commanded roots to come out of the ground and pin the Joker's Daughter down. Ivy walked over to Harley and picked her up.

She carried her towards the house and said "Welcome home Harl. Let's get you fixed up."

Harley just turned her head away from her. Ivy set Harley in a chair and looked at her leg. She grabbed Harley's leg and popped her knee back into place. Harley groaned in pain.

"Sorry" Ivy said "let me see your hand."

Harley held her hand out without saying a word.

She looked at Harley's hand and said "it's not broken, let me look at your side."

She lifted Harley's shirt and looked at the wound. There was a large bruise and several puncture wounds.

"Wow" she said "I really hurt you."

Harley didn't say anything. Ivy carefully cleaned and bandaged the wounds.

"There, that should do it" Ivy said.

Harley stood up and walked to her room without saying a word and slammed the door.

Ivy walked to Harley's door, knocked on it and said "Harl, can we talk?"

There was no answer.

Ivy knocked louder and said "Harley?"

"Go away!" Harley said.

Ivy could tell she was crying.

Ivy knocked again and said "Come one Harl, can I come in? I just want to talk."

"I don't care" Harley said "you're obviously not gonna leave me alone until we talk, so just come in and say what ya gotta say."

Ivy opened the door and walked in. Harley was just sitting on the bed staring at the wall, while tightly hugging her teddy bear. Her shoulders were shaking and there were tears running down her cheeks. Ivy walked over and sat next to her.

She sighed and said "Harl, I'm…I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. I should have known you would never burn my plants. I don't know what came over me. I saw my plants burning and watched the footage and I just snapped."

Harley didn't say a word or even look at her.

"You have every right to be mad" Ivy said "I'll give you time to cool down. I just wanted to apologize."

She started to get up when Harley sighed and said "hang on Ivy, stay here a minute."

Ivy sat back down and looked at her.

Harley wiped away a few tears and said "it's…it's fine, Ivy. I can understand, ya love your plants like family. I just wish ya hadn't attacked me. It gave me flashbacks of the Joker."

Ivy cringed, hearing Harley say that hurt more than any physical wound ever could.

"You…you're the closest thing to family I've got Harl" she said "you're like a sister to me."

"I feel the same way" Harley said.

Ivy hugged her and asked "so can you forgive a mean old jerk like me?"

A small smile spread across Harley's lips.

She hugged Ivy back and said "yeah Ivy, I forgive you."

"My name is Red to you" Ivy said smiling "now come on, I'll take you to the toy store and we'll get you a new stuffed animal."

"Really?" Harley asked.

"Yeah" Ivy said "let's go."

"Can we kick the Joker's Daughter on the way to the car before the cops come get her?" Harley asked.

"I don't see why not" Ivy said smiling "and let's take your motorcycle."

Harley smiled and walked out the door with her arm around Ivy's shoulder. As they walked to the motorcycle, The Joker's Daughter jumped on Ivy's back and raised the knife. Before she could stab her, Harley grabbed the Joker's Daughter's shoulders and yanked her off of Ivy. Harley threw her down and kicked her in the ribs. Harley leaned down and grabbed her by the throat and picked her up. She drew back and punched Joker's Daughter in the face as hard as she could, letting her fall back to the ground. She tried to stand up, but before she could move Harley was on top of her holding the knife to her throat.

Harley glared down at her and said "if you evah touch Red or her plants again, I will personally hunt ya down and make ya wish your father nevah met your mother. Got it?!"

The Joker's Daughter nodded slightly. Harley punched her across the jaw, knocking her out.

She stood up, looked at Ivy and said "pin her down with the biggest, strongest roots ya can find, Red."

Ivy nodded as thick roots came out of the ground and completely covered Joker's Daughter. Harley sat on her motorcycle and started it.

Ivy got on the bike and said "let's go."


End file.
